Situation Familiar ...
Vas sprinted down from the cargo bay and back up to the shuttle with groups of Drogo and tethered them along the wall of the shuttle. On one pass there were toys and clothing Jacy and he had used the night before and the next the place looked cleaned out. Guess that kind of stuff was embarrassing to some folk? Oddly Vas no clue why once Jacy had shown him how it was used and as such it had become a new normal so the mystery and shame of it were gone now. They were to him now … tools of her trade. Maybe the folk with religion didn’t understand its use was confusing to them? Oh well, he didn’t have time to dissect the inner mind of people. He wrangled the last pup before heading to his room to have a heart to heart with the Mother of Drogo … but it seemed between the alarm and his hurried nature she was already prepared right down to his torn shirt in her mouth. What a good mommy. “Good girl,” he said with deep affection to the dog. He made a makeshift sling and gathered up the trio of pups who were nothing much but balls of fur who made little yip noises every so often. Walking to the shuttle with the last of the dog he dispensed with the order. “Gill you're in charge of the wall of dogs, keep ‘em happy and quiet … Haddie … you’re in charge of keeping the puppies and momma dog here safe. Keep ‘em warm and keep ‘em away from the other dogs. Momma is still a bit protective and she got no problem starting a fight if someone she don't like comes near her pups; got it?” He said fitting her with the makeshift sling. The Momma Drogo went to sniffing both Haddie and the puppies making sure all was in order. “Doc that puts you in charge … You'll get the all-clear once everything is good. I’ll close the door behind me and check on the Captain; see if he needs me for anything,” Vas said, not wasting any time as he closed the hatch behind him. Once that was done Jacy knew how to pressurize it just in case things went tits up. For now, it seemed things might calm down with everything being up to the Engineer. Mary? Sol? Maris … damn it he was starting to sound like the gorram Captain!?! Worse, Vas wasn’t half in the bag like the Captain was. Too many hits to the head … had to be! He padded down to the galley to report to the Captain. He doubted Riley wanted to be bothered with that kind of stuff since her answer would have been likely why he didn't just space himself. “Captain?” He called out. Keller was about to don his oxygen mask when the Rooster haired boy called his name. Shit. What was his name again? Vat? Jasper? Something like that. Best stick with son. “What is it, son? Are the drogs and everyone else squared away?” “All crew and passengers are stowed and accounted for along with all Drogos in shuttle one - or maybe it was shuttle 2.” Vas reported to the captain. “Deadman still dead and in the stateroom,” he added. “Orders? Or do you want me stowed with them?” He asked, ticking his head to the general direction of the shuttle. “Well, that’s good news at least, him still being dead and all. If it wasn’t the case, I’d be worried about your lack of oxygen,” the captain replied, patting the boy on the shoulder. “As for what you should do - You want to hole up - that’s your call, but son, you got responsibility out here, that’s your engineer down the hull.” Keller quirked his eyebrow, taken a little aback by his offer to stowe himself on the shuttle seeing as his former crew chief had recently sung the punk’s praises about work ethics and loyalty. Then again, things change. It wasn’t all that long ago that La-loyd professed her ‘love’ of the boy to him after the alliance boarded the ship. And the boy had been in a ship that near exploded and spaced him not all that long ago. Plus if they were all going to become one with the universe that night, he didn’t need any bad karma having him come back in his next life as a space rat, or worse, an Alliance soldier. “Fair ‘nuff. I just don’t have much choice but to trust her to do her job since I don’t have fine touch with the engine. Plus more hands in the engine can’t be all that helpful. So I just figured getting out of the way is the best move.” Vas paused a moment. “Will Lieutenant scream less or more if I go into the engine room?” He asked. At the moment if Keller said going naked into the engine room and taking a short bath in rads would put the Lieutenant in a good mood he might consider it. Also, he couldn’t help but feel the knot of anxiety in his chest. Mostly due to this echoing too much from his last brush with the black. He wasn’t exactly eager to experience hypoxia again. Fun times. The captain chuckled. “I wouldn’t put you in the engine room, it’s locked down tighter than a nun’s… you know what, we got one on board, and I’m not about to punch karma in the teeth. Stay off the Lieutenant’s radar until this blows over, and you’ll likely escape with only half your ass chewed off.” He thought for a brief moment. “I tell you what, do you know where the back-up generators are? You go find them and stand by. I was going to go do that myself, but someone needs to stand here and captain.” “Yes, Captian,” Vas said without complaint and padded off to get a tool belt and a tank. He was going to need it for the crawl.